


Pleasure ritual (Sammy x Reader)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Religion Kink, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: Once again, you find yourself in your weekly prayer session. Living in the studio has been interesting, but this is undeniably your favorite part.





	Pleasure ritual (Sammy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe this is what i'm doing instead of my main projects. my sammy thirst is all consuming.

You are on your knees. Your hands are tied in a prayer position. Sammy is standing tall in front of you, holding a riding crop. You were told to look at the ground and pray. You raise your head to look at him, and he whips your cheek. "I didn't say you were allowed to stop, little sheep" he says. That was well deserved. You look back down and continue praying. You quickly finish your prayer with a reluctant 'amen'. "Good sheep". He drops to one knee, lifting your chin with the crop. "I think that's enough for now, little sheep. It's time for the pleasure ritual~". 'Pleasure ritual' he calls it. You look aside, shameful at what you know is going to happen. "What's wrong, sheep? Want to skip the ritual?" he asks, slightly concerned. He worries he might have 'overworked' you as of late. You shake your head. As anxious as you are, you still want this. You still want to please him.

__"Very well then" he cheerfully says and stands up. "Don't look so down, sheep" he lifts your chin higher with the crop to look at him, "i promise i'll repay this, alright?" he comforts you. You shiver at the thought. Last time he 'repayed' you, you had trouble walking for a week. Nevertheless, you nod. He gives you a gentle smile, before reverting back to his intimidating persona. He quickly unzips his pants and takes out his length. Your helplessness and vulnerability while praying earlier has already made him hard and eager. "Open wide~" he says. You open your mouth a little. "Wider" he commands. You open up a little more. "Good little sheep". He begins slowly pushing inside you, shivering at the feeling of your warm, wet mouth. He begins gently trusting as he holds onto your head._ _

__You would think you'd be used to his size by now, but he's still overwhelming for you. It doesn't take long for him to lose his cool, and he begins moaning softly as his breath gets faster by the moment. You squirm a little, struggling not to choke. Eventually you got used to his rhythm and lined your breathing with it. He looks down at you, flustered from the pleasure and clearly enjoying himself. He softly paps your cheek with the crop, warning you before he begins thrusting a little faster. He starts moaning a bit louder as he bites his lip in pleasure. You whimper a little, letting out a short, muffled a noise before getting accustomed to the new pace. "You're doing a f-fine job, little sheep" he says with a heavy breath between moans._ _

__He warns you and gets faster again, gripping your hair and closing his eyes, losing himself in the feeling as he leans his head back slightly. His smooth voice fills the room as you enjoy being used as a toy. You press your lips down on his length, holding your tongue up to his underside. "Oh~ that's _perfect _, little sheep~" he moans out in pleasure. He's reaching closer to his climax. His breath is getting hot and heavy and you're getting lightheaded. His movements get more aggressive as he gets closer and closer. "I-i'm... s-so close~" he manages to say through his grunts and moans. He thrusts a couple more times before throwing his head back and loudly moaning in pleasure, letting his orgasm overtake him. You squirm as your mouth is filled with his sweet, inky black discharge.___ _

____He takes his length out of your mouth and you easily swallow whatever you can as the rest spills from your mouth. He drops to his knees, untying the rope around your arms. "Are you ok?" he asks quietly. You nod weakly, still struggling to catch your breath. He helps you stand back up, both of you exhausted from the ritual. "Let's go rest, sheep" he says, and you both start walking towards his office.  
"And uh... thank you, little sheep"._ _ _ _


End file.
